


the hallucination

by polnarep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ghosts, Royai - Freeform, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polnarep/pseuds/polnarep
Summary: Ed is involved in an accident the summer before senior year of high school and on his first day back to school, he notices someone following around his English teacher, Riza Hawkeye—except that no one else seems to notice this creep.  Royai





	1. must be the ibuprofen, or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recently rewatched fma:b and dug myself into a royai grave

Ed shouldered his backpack and looked outside the window, a frown forming on his face. The previously overcast sky had now darkened considerable and the sky rumbled. Of course, the weather forecaster was wrong—again. He wasn’t a suspicious man, but it couldn’t be a coincidence that his return to school would be marked by terrible weather.

“Are you ok, Ed?” Ed glanced up, meeting brown eyes wide with worry. Al’s gaze flickered from Ed to the window.

“I don’t think they’d mind if you decided to come back to school tomorrow,” said Al, “instead of today.”

“Ehh, I’ve already missed a month of my senior year, I’m starting to feel a little bad,” Ed replied, “Besides, I’m getting bored of sitting at home and I’m sure Pinako is probably sick of me slouching around, whining all day.” He added, grinning. Al’s eyes shifted quickly to Ed’s right arm then back outside

“Doesn’t the weather make it… hurt?” Al asked quietly. Ed shrugged again. “Nothing a couple of Ibuprofens couldn’t fix, so let’s go.” Ed really didn’t want Al to worry anymore. Al pressed his lips into a thin line but gave Ed a defeated smile.

“If you say so.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m really glad you’re ok and finally able to join us, Ed.” Miss Hawkeye said warmly as he entered her classroom. Ed gave her a small smile. No one else was in her classroom since Mr. Armstrong let him out from class 10 minutes before the bell rang and she had a planning period before his class.

“Glad to be back in your class, Ms. Hawkeye.” He replied as he settled into the front seat closest by the door. She smiled at him and placed a small pile of graded papers on his desk. Ed had been able to keep up with his English homework, thanks to Al bringing all the missed work to Ed during hospital visits.

“Good job, these are some of the finer papers I’ve read in a while,” Ed felt a small surge of pride at the compliment. “Oh and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know.” She added.

“Gotcha, Ms. Hawkeye.” Ms. Hawkeye had always been one of his more patient and understanding teachers, always going out of her way to help her students succeed. Ed always made sure to give his best in her classes; he couldn’t bear to disappoint her with half-assed work.

“Finer papers, my ass. I’ve seen better. You’re honestly being way too nice.” Someone snorted. Ed’s head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at the figure seated precariously on the edge of Ms. Hawkeye’s desk. He had a pale countenance that contrasted starkly with unkempt jet-black hair that hung over onyx eyes. He wore a bright red Holiday sweater with a bunch of drunk elves on it that said ‘let’s get elfed up’—which was extremely inappropriate for a school environment.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you on Ms. Hawkeye’s desk?” Ed snarled. Dark eyes met golden ones and widened slightly. Ms. Hawkeye turned to face Ed, disapproval on her face.

“Excuse me, Ed?” she asked. Ed pointed to the man behind her. “Sorry about the language but there’s some dude just sitting on your desk ma’am.” Ms. Hawkeye tilted her head slightly, confused.

“I’m sorry, what? Are you feeling alright, Ed? There’s no one there.” She asked worriedly. “Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?”

Ed’s mouth gaped slightly. He was literally 2 feet away from her. But judging from the way Ms. Hawkeye looked at him like he had just sprouted 2 heads, maybe the exhaustion was catching up to him? It _was_ 8th period and maybe he’d taken too much Ibuprofen. An awkward silence filled the air as Ed struggled to make sense of the stranger sitting on Ms. Hawkeye's desk and poking through her things. Finally, the bell rang and he could hear the other students leaving their classes and rushing into her class, breaking the silence.

“Sorry about that, miss. Maybe the exhaustion and stuff got to me,” Ed said, laughing awkwardly. "But I'm totally fine!" He added quickly. Ms. Hawkeye’s brow still creased and she pressed her lips together, doubt and worry filled her eyes.

“Ok, but if you feel unwell, you can just step out and I’ll understand.” She replied slowly, the worry never leaving her eyes. Ed smiled again at her. She really was a gem of a human.

“You probably popped too many pills.” Ling said as he slid into his seat as the second bell rang. Ed frowned. “Shut up. I did not.” Ed pressed his fingers together. The figure on Ms. Hawkeye’s desk regarded him with an amused expression before slipping off the desk and heading to the bookshelf to examine his teacher’s little library.

“Ok but seriously, Ling…” Ed whispered. “You’re saying you don’t see a guy, over there by the bookshelf? He looks like he either just rolled out of bed or doesn’t know what a comb is. A-and, he’s wearing a stupid Christmas sweater and it's September, for fuck’s sake!”

Ling looked at the shelf and then back at Ed. “I have no idea what you’re smoking or taking, but whatever it is, I’d like some,” Ling grinned, “because that’s some high def hallucination you’re having there.”

 

* * *

 

The bell rang and Ed jolted upwards. He looked down and a small puddle of drool had formed on his desk. Ling stared at Ed in amusement.

“How was the nap sleeping beauty?” he joked and ruffled Ed’s hair. Ed swatted his hand away, face flushed with embarrassment. He can’t believe he fucking fell asleep in Hawkeye’s class. Guilt gnawed uncomfortably at his stomach. He looked up and met her amber gaze which regarded him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher. The hallucination stood next to her and clucked his tongue, displeasure evident on his face.

Ed got out of his feet slowly, reached for his bag, and approached her desk, ignoring the figure behind his teacher.

“I am _so_ sorry, Ms. Hawkeye.” He mumbled as he shifted awkwardly on his feet, his hand twisting and untwisting the strap of his bag. She'd been so kind and accommodating, not just to him, but to Al as well. She had offered to extend deadlines for Al and consistently asked Winry or Al if she could do anything for them at all. In no way did Ed ever want Ms. Hawkeye to feel like he was taking advantage of her kindness.

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Just get some rest, Ed.” She replied softly. Standing in closer proximity to his teacher, Ed finally noticed how tired she appeared. Slight purple shadows existed beneath amber eyes. The poor lady looked like she needed to sleep for a week. “You should probably get some rest too, Ms. Hawkeye.” He added. A slight look of surprise crossed her features before she let out a small smile.

“Yes, I suppose I should. Thank you, Ed.” Ed nodded and let go of the strap of his bag. “See you tomorrow, miss.” He waved, heading towards the door.

 

* * *

 

“Yo, gran. Can you uh- hallucinate on like, Ibuprofen or something?” Pinako looked up from the vegetables she was cutting, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

“No,” she said slowly, wiping her hands on her apron. “Is everything ok, Ed?”

Ed shook his head quickly. He couldn’t worry the old lady even more and make her think he had brain damage on top of his prosthetic limbs.

“Ah- Someone had uh asked me that earlier and it just made me curious,” lied Ed, looking intently at the physics homework sitting in front of him, refusing to meet her eyes. Pinako clucked her tongue in disapproval. Pinako knew he was lying, Ed was sure of it. She always knew when something was wrong with him or his brother. Instead of prying any further, however, Pinako just sighed and resumed dinner preparation. The kitchen was quiet save for the sounds of her knife against the chopping board and the pot of boiling water on the stove.

 “Don’t get into that prescription drug nonsense,” Pinako finally said as she added the vegetables to the pot. She paused before continuing, “and don’t hesitate to come to me if there’s anything wrong.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Ed cursed under his breath. Ms. Hawkeye had left the room briefly to make copies of today's work but had allowed Ed in anyways, instead of making him sit out in the hallway to wait for her. Ed was glad for the opportunity to sit and relax for a second. Except the hallucination was back and sitting in his seat. Wearing the same stupid Christmas sweater. Wearing a shit eating grin on his face.

“I think I have to go back to Dr. Knox and make sure all my screws are in place,” Ed muttered as he shut his eyes tightly then opened them. The hallucination remained. The Cheshire like grin grew wider as the man stared at him.

“You can see me!” he said cheerfully. “And here I am thinking, you’re just a useless pipsqueak that’s been taking advantage of my darling Riza’s good graces.”

“Yo, first of all, I’m not a pipsqueak! I’m average height and still growing,” Ed snarled, “second of all, who the fuck are you and why are you calling Ms. Hawkeye, Riza.”

“And third, get the fuck out of my seat. I don’t know who or, even, what you are but my leg hurts and I need to sit.” Ed added irritably. The stranger slid out of his seat.

“Here you go, princess. Made it all warm and toasty for you.” The stranger stated, earning a dirty look from Ed. Ed swung his arm at the man and his hand slipped through the man's torso.

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed,” the stranger remarked. Ed swallowed thickly. Blood drained from his face and he felt lightheaded, like he had stood up too fast. He slumped weakly into his seat and blinked rapidly before swinging his prosthetic arm upwards, smacking himself right on the nose.

“Fuck,” he whined, as he rubbed his nose. That hurt like hell and he was still in Ms. Hawkeye’s class so clearly, he wasn’t at home having a nightmare. He grimaced and glanced at the stranger who was doubled over in laughter. The stranger straightened up and wiped at his eyes.

“You done?” Ed asked, irritated. The figure let out one last ‘hah’ before nodding. Ed let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So, what are you, like a ghost or something?”


	2. a ghost or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, seriously, Ed really didn't smoke anything with Ling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, i kind of just left this story on the backburner since it was just something that struck me out of the blue one day but i finally churned out a chapter. thanks for the kudos and comments!

“A ghost or something, hm.”

The stranger rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered Ed’s question.

“I like to think of myself as an optimistic man, so I’ll go with ‘or something’,” the stranger stated, “besides, saying I’m a ghost would imply I’ve gone and died”—he shook his head—"I don’t think I’ve died just yet.”

Ed blinked as the stranger continued to mumble to himself about how the world would be in mourning if he’d actually gone and kicked the bucket. It seemed more as though he were trying to convince himself more than Ed that he was alive.

The stranger continued, “If I could try to narrow it down a little more, I guess this is some sort of metaphysical projection of my consciousness.”

“So, like that astral projection nonsense?” The stranger turned towards Ed and shrugged. “I guess.” He paused again. “I’m not really sure, to be honest.”

Ed sighed.  “Well this is better than being haunted or something.” Ed rubbed his face and looked at the man warily. “Who are you anyway—I mean, why are you creeping around Ms. Hawkeye?”

The stranger perched himself on the desk and turned his attention to Ms. Hawkeye who had just entered the room carrying a stack of papers. He stared at her longingly and murmured, so softly, that Ed had to strain his ears to even catch what he said.

“I’m her fiancée, Roy Mustang.”

 

* * *

 

 

If there were such things as past lives and karma, then Edward Elric’s past self really went out of his way to bring the wrath of god onto present Edward Elric. Not only did he have to live the rest of his life with a prosthetic arm and leg after a drunk driver almost killed him—which he still has nightmares about and still struggles to come to terms with—but now he had to deal with the ghost-or-not-ghost fiancé of his English teacher haunting his class. How someone as pleasant and good-natured as Ms. Riza Hawkeye ended up engaged to one of the most obnoxious god-awful human beings Ed has ever met escapes him. It was difficult to ignore the man, his snarky comments, and how he always walked around the classroom or made himself comfortable on Ms. Hawkeye’s desk.

Ed let out a strangled scream, startling Al who had fallen asleep on the grass next to him.

Al sat up and looked at Ed uneasily, “Is everything ok?”

“Sorry Al just thought about something embarrassing. No need to worry.” Ed replied, flashing his brother a forced smile. Al’s brow furrowed and he surveyed Ed carefully before reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his brother’s back.

“You know I’m always here to talk if you need anything.” said Al. Ed smiled at his younger brother. “I know.”

Silence enveloped the pair as they sat, side by side, enjoying the cool autumn breeze flowing through the school park.

“Hey Al,” Ed said slowly, “Did you know Ms. Hawkeye got engaged?”

“Hm, yeah, she was,” replied Al, “Mr. Hughes mentioned something about it a little bit after your accident.”

Edward quirked his eyebrow. “After my accident?”

“Yeah, right at the beginning of the school year,” Al continued, picking at the small dandelions growing by his legs, “Winry and I were telling Mr. Hughes about how nice Ms. Hawkeye’s been and how she even called Pinako to ask if she could do anything for her.”

“He told me Ms. Hawkeye’s always been considerate of those around her, but he also said she probably empathized with what we were going through.”

“Empathized?”

Al pushed to his feet slowly, dusting off his jeans. “I wasn’t really sure what he meant by that. I didn’t want to pry but apparently, Winry went and asked him about it the next day.”

“Winry did?” Ed asked, crossing his arms. Al turned to Ed and nodded. “Yeah, she got all curious and stuff—she also babysits Elicia frequently, I guess she felt comfortable enough to ask.” Al held out a hand to Ed and Ed grasped it as he rose to his feet.

“Ms. Hawkeye’s fiancée is like Mr. Hughes’s best friend. He left their apartment on Christmas Eve to pick up something for Ms. Hawkeye and another car sped through the intersection on”—Al bit his lip—"East and 4th straight into his car.”

Al turned away and looked off into the distance, probably remembering the incident. Ed chewed on his lower lip. Al may have walked away with barely any marks from their accident but that didn’t mean his brother still didn’t carry any psychological trauma. Al still opted to walk or bike to school instead of letting Winry or Pinako drive either of them. Even though Ed finally got Al to step into a car with him, Ed never failed to notice how his brother trembled during the 5-minute ride to school. Ed placed a soothing hand on his brother’s back and rubbed it lightly.

Al cleared his throat and slipped his backpack on. “Anyway, it was all over the news when it happened. Winry got all weirdly obsessed over it and found a bunch of articles, so you can ask her if you’re curious.”

Shouldering on his own backpack, Ed made a mental note to ask Winry about it when they got home.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Winry.” Ed popped his head in through the doorway of the garage and watched the blonde work intently on a small robot.

“Winry—”

“I heard you the first time, Ed.” She replied. Ed scowled.

“Then at least have the decency to say something back,” grumbled Ed. Winry sighed and turned to face him, pushing her goggles up.

“Make it quick, I wanna finish this and test it soon,” she gestured at her new project. Ed rolled his eyes but approached her anyway.

“Can you tell me more about Ms. Hawkeye’s fiancée?” started Ed, earning a curious look from her.

“Why?”

Ed bent down to pick up a small washer from the floor and dropped it onto Winry’s palm. “I’m curious about something.” Winry thumbed the small washer before replying, blue eyes staring at him in amusement, “You got a crush on Ms. Hawkeye or something?”

Ed felt his cheeks burn and he stammered, “N-no! Al mentioned something to me about his accident.” The smile slipped off Winry’s face and she placed the washer on her desk.

“You can just google the guy. There’s tons of articles about the accident,” she remarked, “Apparently, Ms. Hawkeye’s boo is some sort of hotshot from Central, the head of department of energy or something.”

Oh. Now it slowly started to make sense why Roy had been going on about a bigger public reaction if he went and died. And why the guy seemed like such an obnoxious, self-important idiot.

 “Ok, now, hear me out. You already think I’m crazy—gods, even I think I’m crazy right now,” Ed started, “But I think I’ve been seeing the ghost of her fiancée.”

Winry leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. “Have you been smoking with Ling?”

“What—no! I’m telling you hear me out.” Winry sighed again and nodded, encouraging him to continue. Ed rubbed his chin and gave Winry a recap of his past week.

“Ok, but even _if_ you’re seeing his ghost, it’s not possible”—Winry turned back towards her project— “Mr. Mustang isn’t dead from what Mrs. Hughes last told me. He’s in a coma.” 

“A coma?” Ed repeated dumbly causing Winry to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, he’s alive kind of…” she muttered. Picking up her wrench, she worked quietly while Ed dwelled on what she said.

“Do you think… maybe he’s trying to pass on?” she finally said after a long while. Ed rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

“I don’t know… Guy doesn’t even know why he’s around…” Ed pointed out. Winry hummed in response.

“Suppose that you really _are_ seeing his ghost, maybe you’re like the guy destined to help him with his unfinished business,” she suggested. Ed scowled.

“Absolutely not. The guy’s a dick.” He argued. Winry sighed, “Think about Ms. Hawkeye though. Maybe he’s hanging around her because he needs to tell her something before he moves on. You should ask him tomorrow.”

Ed groaned. Winry did have a point. Rubbing his face with his hand, he exited the garage. If Winry was right and Ed did have to play a weird role in all this that required him to help that asswipe out, then…

Karma damn well better let Ed be born a 6-foot-tall billionaire in his next life.


End file.
